Yo Joe Academy
by takara410
Summary: The Joes have kids and they are being sent to an acedmy just for them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Meeting Renea

Name: Renea

Age:15

Adventurous , likes to take chances,sneaky

Knows sign language,Japanese ,Englih and a little Chinese

Nickname:Princess,DG Daddy`s Girl

On top of a snowy hill where two people were inside of a log cabin. Sitting criss cross in the middle of the room, mediating .An African American girl with a light brown complexion, breathed in and out while fidgeting. She opened one of her eyes; she heard a groan and instantly closed it waiting for the signal.

Snake Eyes had went back to deep breathing, shaking his head at his daughter. He knew she was anxious but still, she knew what time it was. As soon as he got relaxed, his shoulders grew tense once he heard a noise from his laptop.

Renea got up, racing to his laptop in the next room. "It's here! It's here!" She ran into her sensei's bedroom, jumping onto his bed and trying to open the email. "Daddy hurry up!" She yelled mad that he but a password login for his email. She typed in several things "Ninja. Super special awesome mode. Ninjas are better than everyone." All failed, she was ready to yell for her father once again until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

As her father typed in his password, she was excited to find where she would be staying at. He clicked on the entrance form giving her the laptop.

_To: Snake Eyes _

_You should know your daughter Renea shall be attending Yo! Joe Academy Military Boarding School. Section 2_

_We ask all students to bring things that would make them feel at home. Since the next time you shall be home shall be five months away. _

_Your roommate shall be with Rin lee in Air Force Flyers building, room 203._

_It is quite far away from your current location .The plane shall arrive at your location at one am, tomorrow._

Renea smiled at this jumping up and down "I'm living with Rin! Yay!"

Snake eyes read the information and looked at the clock on his wall 6:05 pm. He looked to his jumping daughter knowing she wasn't a morning person, even with all the training. He left his hopping daughter to make an early dinner. Once Renea noticed she was the only one, she went where she heard continuous thumping noise.

After Snake Eyes had given her a generous amount of suitcases, he left her room closing the door behind him.

Renea picked up one suitcase, plopping it on her bed putting her clothes from her closet into them folding them neatly. She left three outfits out to choose from, she thanks her older sister Jinx for all the nice clothes. Once her clothes were done, she put a picture of her and her dad into a different suitcase. She then put ones of her friends and family in the suitcase. She then put in her stuffed wolf he got her as well.

She opened her door to hear her father cooking; she carefully walked to the training room. She slowly went in, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

Renea POV

I was shocked my swords weren't in their usual place I was about to freak out, but I held my composure. I looked around to see the chest, I slowly walked towards it, I looked at all three locks were in place. I sighed and quietly and left the room.

Regular POV

Snake Eyes heard his daughter as she moved to the training room. He could clearly see his daughter's face when she found what he did to her swords. He kept his composure as she left the room, and went back to her bedroom.

Renea silently closed the door upset her father didn't trust her. She smiled and went underneath her bed. She kept on feeling underneath until she felt a wobbly board. She quietly moved it, taking out twelve small shurikens and a small knife. She put them in her suitcase, cloing it just as her father knocked on her door.

Renea smiled as she opened the door "All done daddy." She even stepped back some to prove her bedroom was bare. Snake Eyes nodded his head and left to the kitchen. Renea followed him. Renea smiled at seeing all her favorites "Beef Sukiyaki, Tempura and miso soup. Renea smiled and they enjoyed each others company as they ate. Once they were finished, Renea cleaned dishes and took a shower.

Snake Eyes prepared for the battle of waking up his daughter. He sighed he shook her roughly to no effect. She made a noise before turning over he even poured cold water on her. She just kicked the wet blankets off, mumbling in her sleep.

He then grabbed an alarm clock she barely used and set it off. She jumped up out of bed, falling to the floor "Dad!" He smiled as he left her to get ready, though with the mask you would not know.

Renea chose black skin tight pants, along with a black tank top. She showered and brushed her hair. She looked at the table sad to see no breakfast. She looked at the clock, she wished her dad believed in cereal and waffles.

She went to her dad's bed, holding his pillow and staying in fetal position. She waited for him to come in and do work on his laptop. She felt her eyes get heavy though, as she waited. Snake Eyes smiled when he saw his little girl. He looked at files on his laptop, and started to hear an engine.

Renea eyes opened as she heard it as well "It's here! It's here!" She ran out the room. While the plane started to come down, Renea went to put on her slick black coat. Snake Eyes went to get the suitcases from her room.

A knock echoed around the house. Renea opened it, smiling as she saw the plane. The guard grabbed the bags

"Come on ninja Princess!" Ace yelled from the door way.

Renea held onto her father not letting go, until he lat bag was packed. She felt something be inserted into her coat pocket, but did not reach for it. She gave him one last squeeze, running to the plane where Ace was walking towards her. Renea raced towards the plane running two steps of a time, smiling when she saw Ace and Rin along with two other kids.

She sat down by Rin and Ace who had a table, she noticed they were shivering. They smiled relieved when the door closed.

"How do you stand the cold?" Rin asked moving her hands over her bare arms.

"Training you get used to it." Renea said reaching into her pocket, feeling a cell phone. Renea smiled listening to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Meeting Ace

Name: Ace Hausen

Nickname: Ryder

Leader of the group

Age: 15

Plays guitar

Doesn't always listen, has anmp3 filled with classic rock

Knows English and Latin

A boy with blond hair cut military style, in a shooting range, not even blinking as he shot perfectly. He reloaded and was ready to shoot until he heard someone clear their throat. He stood up and did a salute smiling as he saw his mother.

"Go and shower me and your father want to celebrate before you leave." She said, taking a gun from him.

Ace POV

I nodded my head, heading to our house, going to my room. I'm happy I get to see my friends again. I picked out black shorts and a nice t-shirt packing the rest of my clothes and took a shower. I put away ,carefully the picture of me and my parents and the picture of me and my friends. It was me winning junior division in targeting. I finished packing and met my parents outside, closing the door hearing it lock automatically. We watched the movie expendables then saw the new Rambo it was bloody and had gory effects. To finish we had Burger King for dinner.

I was exhausted, I dragged my body up the stairs hating that we had them. I fell onto my bed, letting my body relax; just as I was falling asleep, a voice intruded upon my sleep "Take a shower soldier." I groaned at hearing my father's voice, I felt a towel on my head. I ignored the protests of my body and got up bringing g the towel with me. I felt good after the shower. I went to sleep instantly I don't know how long I slept but I soon heard my mother's voice, telling me to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at her smiling though coffee was on her breath. I grimaced at the smell and slowly stood up. My mother threw a pair of black pants, white wife beater and my sunglasses. "Where's your underwear at?" She said opening one of my suit cases

"Mom!" I aid jumping up and throwing my clothes onto the bed. I started pushing her out, ignoring her protests. I grabbed clean underwear and my clothes heading for the bathroom I headed downstairs after my shower, seeing both my parents in their bed clothes. My dad in his robe, and mom wearing tank top sleeping pants and her bunny slippers. "Morning." We said to one another ,though mine was happier while my parents groaned. I went to the kitchen and got a bowl, milk and capn crunch. Before I cold put a spoonful in my mouth, I heard the sound of a plane. I saw my father get up and go upstairs. I started shoveling down my food ,I was sipping my milk when the plane landed. I went to the stairs to see my fathers bringing down some of my luggage. I headed upstairs only for my mother to grab my arm. I looked at her "Take them to the plane." I nodded grabbing two of mother opened the door for me; two guys came in taking each bag from me.

"Students can have a carry on." One said, I nodded my head running up the stairs to get my charging laptop and putting it in my bag. I took one last look in my room before going downstairs and hugged my father then mother. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Aww how sweet." I instantly let go of my mom, recognizing the voice, I smiled hugging Rin. Rin hugged my mother and then father. "I is you auntie red and uncle Blondie." My parent laugh at this while I shake my head "Your not five anymore." I said rolling my eyes. Rin stuck her tongue out, while hugging them both.

" , Mr. Ace we are ready to go." One of the soldiers said,I nodded my head, giving my parents one last hug with Rin joining in. I ruffled her black hair, she looked at me upset, she finger combed her hair. I left making sure to grab my bag, when we got on board I noticed that their were some other kids. Rin jumped into a chair "I don't know how you stand this heat." I laughed sitting down"It's in my blood."

Rin just wiped her forehead with a napkin. I looked around the area, noticing two smaller children that looked seven or eight .I nudged my head "Who are they?" Rin had been sipping a water, she looked to see what I was pointing to. "Oh. There's some kids one my dads friends wanted to come."

"Are they okay?" Ace questioned worriedly

He nodded her head "Yeah they jut don't speak English. So they will only speak to me or one another until they learn English."

I nodded my head, noticing that their was a movie on with English subtitles, the people were speaking French. I looked around, trying to find who was watching TV. It was some girl, she looked young, she was wearing what looked like a princess dress. I started to hear my stomach growl, I looked to Rin "When do we eat?" Rin shrugged "Whenever you want." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to clarify. "I'll show you." Rin said pressing a button under the table; soon a person stepped out an invisible doorway.

She walked to out a door way, walking to our table. "Yes?"Rin looked at me I shook my head "Ladies first." Rin jut rolled her eyes" I will get two pieces of French toast, jasmine tea and three sausage links."

She nodded, looking at me "I'll have three blueberry pancakes, three eggs scrambled with American cheese, and three sausage links with orange juice. They nodded their head leaving, I looked to her charges. "What about them?"

Rin who finished her water, looked at them speaking in Chinese. The smallest one answered first then the oldest.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

Meeting Rin

Name: Rin Lee

Nickname: Sunshine

Medic of the group (knows the most and has a head on her shoulders)

Age: 14

Medical complication: Has anxiety issues (Is okay with working in medical field. Heart rate is normal)

Reads medical books in spare time, volunteers at hospital and takes hospital lectures along with classes.

Interesting thing Has bright blue eyes

Knows Chinese and English

Rin was walking into the college, ignoring the looks of the students. She was used to people staring at her, she was a young teenager walking around a college without an adult. Know one knew she was here alone ready to take an advanced class for only those who were ready to be nurses and doctors. She found the classroom, using the map that the office had given her. She went in and found a seat in the front. She saw only a few people in the front rows as well. She sat in an aisle seat not wanting to be crowded by older people. As she reached into her bag , she took out her notebook on the subject ; along with highlighters and pens. She looked at it , she seemed ready so she began reading her manga of Death Note.

As she read ,she noticed that some more people started filing in. She noticed some stopped to notice her while others ignored her completely. One girl who was wearing a smile on her face came towards her bouncing all the way. Rin put down her book so she could address her properly. She sat in the seat next to her "Sweetie are you lost ? Do you need help finding your mom or dad's office? "She asked while staring at my notebook that she already titled with the subject of the lecture. Rin shook her head "No, I am in the right place, see for your self." Rin said while taking out the letter the school had sent her. She knew that the judging and whispers would start until the professor came, it always did. She watched her , the girl did not hide her emotions. "I did not know you were HER." She said slowly giving the paper back. "Yes, I am." Rin put the paper back in it's spot. "Well if we are done with introductions I would like to finish my manga." The girl nodded her head and left though Rin heard "Brat."

She reached into her bag getting out a spiral notebook she flipped it to a random page. She started reading them to herself "Your amazing, don't let them bully you." From Roxy she drew a little heart. "I can always go ninja on them just say the word. I'll hijack a jet to get to you in minutes." From Renea she even wrote a ninja star. "They are just doing a scare tactic so that you won't be the awesome girl you are now and will be even later in life." Ace wrote. She started to feel better but read some more for extra measure "They are just immature; don't let them spoil your day." Love mom "They don't know that while you're saving lives they will be holding their vomit from looking at blood and organs." Love Dad

She smiled even bigger since it was true, well they were all true. She looked at the students though some were staring at her, none of them had helped do an amputation or helped in an open heart surgery. Plus she knew Ninja Princess would be here no matter what, and then after hurting the people she'd treat her to ice cream. That's why she loved her sister not to say that Roxie wouldn't do anything for her either. They would all come to one another's aid they have done it since childhood. It didn't matter if she was in New York , Ace in Texas , Renea in the snowy mountains, Aiden traveling with his parents, Roxy in Australia they would all come together. She closed her book putting it in her bag, just as the lecturer was coming to the floor.

Rin enjoyed the lecture and she quite liked the notes she had taken , she could not wait to show her dad so they could converse and he would put his own thoughts in the paper as well. She walked to the parking lot sitting down on a bench and waited for her mom to pick her up. She only waited three minutes her mother smiled at her as she got in. They drove off "So are you hungry? How was your lecture? Were the older kids mean to you?" She asked that one while staring at her daughter. She was fearful of the answer, at some colleges the students did not like having some one so young in their advanced class. While she understood with ease others could not understand, if it was bad she was ready to pounce on the school's administrative board. She already had them in her phone, on speed dial if her daughter shed even one tear.

Rin shook her head "No, one girl was quite rude to me though and there was some whispers. But nothing bad I calmed down and read the notes you all gave me." She said smiling while looking at her mother's eyes. Her mother smiled at this "That's good. So are you hungry, and was the lecture to your liking?" Rin nodded her head "Yeah I am hungry and the lecture was interesting, I'll show you the notes later." Her mother nodded. Rin looked at the rearview mirror, her blue eyes staring right back at her. Certain days she loved them it was a true show of her mother , but when she was in public places depending how she felt she hated them. Her mother drove them straight home, she put her bag on her bed and went to the kitchen. She ate the leftovers of tuna casserole. She smiled when she saw her dad who was carrying the mail. "Hey dad !" He smiled at her , opening his arms so he could receive her hug. She hugged him tightly so she could smell his cologne. 'How was the college?" He asked glad he did not see tear stains. She looked at him smiling "It was great, so what cha got?" She asked looking at the stack of mail. He looked at them and was shocked that it was the academy. He didn't take a look at it and gave it to her. She thanked him and sat at the table as she opened it.

Nicky whispered "Academy" into his wife's ear. She looked at the letter wondering what her daughter situation will be, though it shouldn't be bad since everyone knows their daughter and her friends. She'd either be placed in a room with Renea or Roxy. She made sure they got the message, she may not be a Joe but hell would freeze over before her daughter's health would be in jeopardy.

Rin looked at it and read aloud

_To: Nicky and Xin Lee_

_Your daughter Rin shall be attending Yo! Joe Academy Military Boarding School. Section 2_

_We ask all students to bring things that would make them feel more comfortable. Since the next time you will be home, it will be in five months._

_Your roommate shall be Renea in Air Force Flyers, room of your location you shall be the picked up early. We ask you to follow the map; the plane will be at the meeting spot at two pm, today. Be prompt._

Rin smiled "I'm with Renea! Yay did you hear mom?" Her mother nodded her head "See I told you not to worry. You'd be rooming with one of them." Her mother said walked over to her and kissing her on the forehead. "Now go upstairs, I want that room almost bare." She ordered, Rin nodded and went up to her room.

Xin picked up the envelope, smiling at her husband "Told you their was nothing to worry about." He smiled at her walking over her and kissing her on the mouth. After they stopped kissing she felt something else in the envelope. She looked in it and found another letter and began to read it. "Hey Nicky do you remember your old friend Bo?" He nodded his head wondering what she was getting at "His kids will be accompanying Rin on the trip." He thought about it "They aren't even teenagers yet, why are they coming?" Xin kept reading "They will only be their for a month or two, their parents are going on a mission. They do not trust someone so they requested it and apparently it went through." She said putting both the papers down.

Rin wasted no time in putting pictures away along with clothes in different suitcases. She brought along her inspirational notebooks, and her favorite medical books. She took down some posters and rolled them up gently placing them in the suitcase with care. She grabbed her bunny Snuffles, her parents got it for her when she was little. She then put in the three kunai that Renea had given her for her twelfth birthday. They weren't new when she had gotten them. Renea gave them to her since they were a symbol of their friendship. They went to the same school as small children, after school ended she'd see Renea practicing against a tree. She was so jealous of her, she was so strong and at a young age. She was shocked one day when the strong girl was sitting on the floor crying. She walked up to her asking her what's wrong. Renea opened her hands to show open cuts, bleeding. She bent down to her level "It's okay I'm sure your dad can fix your boo-boo." Renea laughed "I made a stupid mistake and cut myself. I don't want him to see me being a failure." She said swiping her eyes with the back of her hand but she just cried some more. Rin held her shoulder, thinking of things until she thought of something. "I'll be back." Rin went inside of the school and went to the nurse office. She grabbed cleaning stuff that stings, band aids and something to clean it with. They looked just like the stuff her dad used. She ran back to Renea putting the stuff on the ground. "Show me your hands." Renea showed her them, Rin sprayed the stinging stuff not shocked that the girl did not cry out. Renea watched the girl as she cleaned her hands for her. "Your not a failure." Rin said as she finished with the second hand. Renea looked at her "You think any of the kids here, even the boys would not give up their after school time to throw sharp things at a tree. Especially alone, they'd go to the park across the street." Renea smiled at the girl, inspecting her wrapped hands "Your pretty good at taking care of people. If you continue with it then you could be my personal medic." Renea said wiping her face and picking up some most of the supplies. Rin looked at her "Yep, don't worry you won't be in the line of fire, I will come to you." Renea said as they walked into the school going back to the nurses office.

Rin smiled at the fond memory they were six, after that Renea never left her side. She even let Renea come with her if she ever went to the medic so he could see how ninja doctors were. A knock interrupted her thoughts she smiled seeing her mom. "You will be babysitting for the plane ride." Rin looked at her "What do you mean? "Do you remember Bo?" She asked "Yes, his kids are coming?"Rin asked shocked "Bo and his wife do not approve of the babysitter's so they are having their kids being sent to the academy only for a short time. All you have to do is watch them on the plane and then they are off your hands." Her mother explained staring at her daughter's room, with sadness filling her eyes,

Rin nodded her head, she put her suitcases in the car and they headed off to the meeting spot. She looked at the clock, they were just waiting for uncle Bo to come along with his kid. She saw his red truck and smiled he hugged them and they casually talked until they heard the sound of a plane. She hugged her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, her mother was sucking the life out of her with the mama bear hug. She let the younger kids get on and waived to her parents before the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

On the plane

Renea washed her hands and left the bathroom, she smiled when she saw Ace eating pancakes. I ran over to him glomping him. He almost dropped his fork, but hugged me anyway.

I sat back down in my seat; I pressed the button and smiled at the lady ready to take my order. I smiled at her "I would like French toast with warm syrup and scrambled eggs with orange juice." I said looking at her. She nodded her head and left as I waited for her I decided to eat off of Ace's and Rin's plates. "You know if you keep eating our food you won't be hungry for your food." Ace said staring at me while I ate off his plate. I shrugged "I didn't have any food, I'm starving." I said taking a sip of Rin's jasmine tea. She shook her had at me ,but had a smile on her face.

I put down next to her "So what were you both doing before you got picked up?" Rin answered first "I was coming home from a lecture, when I got the mail." I nodded my head looking to Ace. "I was waiting on them; they picked me up a day later." We nodded our head at this. I smiled when I saw the lady with my food, though I smelled it coming to me. I dug in, thanking her. While I chewed my food I looked around no new people "So any one know when we will be seeing Roxy and Aiden?" They shook their head "Nope, let's see if we can talk to them." Ace said taking out his laptop and plugging it in and getting it setup. We scooted our chairs closer to him and watched him go onto Skype. We waited and we saw Roxy's face. Instead of having long brunette hair she had bright red hair. "Hola!" She yelled "So im guessing you're on a plane." She said her Hispanic accent showing. "Yep!" We all said "So where are you all rooming at?" She asked playing with a strand of hair. "In room 203 in Air Force Flyers building." Rin and I said. "Kick ass!" We saw her kick a foot up. "What about you amigo?" She asked addressing Ace. He reached into his pocket, unfolding his paper "I will be in Sniper Hall room 13." He put back his paper. "Ay Dios Mio! Aiden!" She yelled "Aiden!" They heard something heavy fall and a groan "What woman?" "Come over here!" They heard sighing and soon saw Aiden's face. His eyes were red "Dudes what's up." "Hey Aiden!" We all said even waiving at him. "So what do you want women?" "Tell him." She said smiling and looking to me "I will be in Sniper Hall room 13." Aiden's eyes widened "Dude I'm in that room!" I smiled at him "Awesome dude." "Oh know." Rin said holding her head. "What?" They said looking at her "Oh come on they must have someone rooming with you two." She said

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing for us two to be roommates." Ace said "Rin looked at them "Let me remind you when we were all going to the same school, science teacher left for five minutes. In the five minutes an explosion happened and you two always had to have one of us as an extra partner." All of us laughed "Oh yeah I remember that." Aiden said laughing. "What about the time I was their partner." I said smiling. Rin looked at me "You mean the time we went on a fieldtrip first time and then you all got banned from going on fieldtrips." Rin said. I rubbed the back of my head "You got to bring up the past." They all laughed "So who's on your plane?" Ace asked "It's just us, Aiden's parents picked me up." Roxy said smiling. "Lucky, but we have real food how you liking dry packets." Renea said "Ok you have one on us." Roxy said ticking her tongue out "So answer me this how did Flint allow you to dye your hair and keep it?" Rin asked intrigued. "In my mother's words I have my ways." We laughed, they soon heard voices, Roxy and Aiden looked at them. "Alright we got to go we are here." She blew a kiss to us and Aiden waved bye." No tell us what it looks like." It was to late they had closed the laptop.

"How long until we make it their?" Renea asked twirling in her chair. "Not sure." Ace said "Not a clue." Rin said. Soon their ears popped though "We must be going down." Ace said. The other's nodded their head. They hated the no window thing. They saw soldiers come out and open the door "Were here!" Renea said jumping and gabbing her coat. The other's grabbed their stuff and went to the door. As the door opened they head a lot of noises. When the door finally went on the floor they began walking down. "Codenames only." Ace said the girls nodded their head. They went to the back and grabbed their luggage. Renea and Ace helped the younger kids with their luggage. They walked until a lady meet up with them and started talking in Chinese. Rin talked to her, they could tell she was introducing the little kids. Renea and Ace gave them their luggage. Rin told them that if they ever needed her what room she'd be in. She hugged them and left with her friends. Rin smiled at some people, some returned it while the others didn't. She shrugged and walked beside her friends. Everyone was being rushed into a big hall "Attention! " Everyone stood still, a man came in "At ease. Welcome to Yo Joe Academy troops. You shall be assigned to your rooms and classes by last name, go into the other rooms." Everyone went in " Except DG, Ryder, Sunshine ,Heart and Fire Starter, that is all." They all walked up to the steps knowing all eyes were on them, Rin felt Roxy's hand slip into her's. She looked at her the girl was smiling at her. They lined up Ryder first DG, Sunshine, Heart and Fire Starter last. They went to attention "At ease." They relaxed "Follow me." They did so, hearing people talk. They followed him down the stairs and into one of the rooms. People got out of their way, he went to the front of the line. "I am requesting files on DG, Ryder, Sunshine , Heart , and Fire Starter." The lady nodded and gave them to him, unlike everyone else's papers theirs weren't white. They followed him out of the room, not only will you have regular classes, but you will also be teacher assistants." "For who!" Renea asked jumping up. "You will be assisting your sister ,Jinx." Renea jumped up "She's here !" He nodded "Yes, Ryder you shall be helping the instructor when it comes to gun range. Sunshine you will be in the hospital area working. Heart you will be helping in infiltration. And Fire Starter you will be helping with explosives. "No!" Everyone but him yelled He put a hand over his heart "Love the faith you have in me." Rin spoke up "Sir, you do not want him ,their is a reason he is called Fire Starter." She stressed. He put his hand up "Don't worry they will be a safe distance far away." Fire Starter put a finger up "No that is good." He had them go in a spacious elevator "Ladies I will show you to your rooms, then gentleman yours." "Ok our rooms are in-" Roxy started "I already know." She smiled nodding her head "Hey is their a pool?" Renea asked "Yes, there is depending on your recreational time you could go in." He said as the door opened. He moved aside "DG, miss Sunshine this is your stop." The girls said bye taking their papers , and got off. They went up one more floor "Heart this is yours." She smiled and got off taking her paper, waving bye before taking out her paper. They went up and then left a few minutes. "Boys your stop." He gave them their papers and left.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own

Heart found her room and began to unpack. After she put up a poster of The Beatles she looked at her side of the room.

"It needs paint, but where would I get some ?" I wondered to myself. As I thought about colors I heard the elevator ding and voices. "Later girls here's my room." I heard a rough voice say. I watch the door unlock and saw dyed blonde hair with green highlights. The girl was wearing skinny jeans, tennis shoes , with a black jacket. I got off the bed and to greet her as I got closer I smelled cigarettes.

"I'm Beth Anne you are ?" Beth Anne asked holding her hand out.

"Heart." I said shaking her hand

She looked at me "Cool first name let me guess your last name is breaker." She said laughing

This girl knew nothing "It's my codename. I shall give you name sooner or later…possibly."

I went back to sitting on my bed , watching as she unpacked her things, as she did I heard the elevator again. I looked at my shoes that were at the door my shoes I had been wearing all day, combat boots already broken in and stylish boots. I looked at my papers

Monday-Training room half the day lunch and then art.

Tuesday- Teacher assistant all day in Infiltration and language Spanish and French

Wednesday – Armory and Suits

Thursday – Driving practice

Friday/Saturday – Freeday

Sunday- Volunteer all day

I raised an eyebrow volunteer work, wonder if we will be outside the base. I looked around I did not see my roommate as someone pounded the door.I got up to see who was at the door ,I know it isn't DG or Sunshine.I opened the door and it was my roommate ,she walked passed thank you.

I grabbed her by the shoulder "You say thank you especially to people who will kick your ass when you show them disrespect." She threw my hand off of her and got into a fighting position.

I smiled "You really don't want to do this." I said getting into my fighting stance

"I think I do." She said smiling back at me

I waited for her to make the first move, it didn't take long. She threw a weak punch at me I moved past it. I grabbed her arm and tossed her into the door .I ran up to her before she got up and pulled one arm at an uncomfortable angle while left foot was on her back. "Do you apologize ?" Beth Anne shook her head. I twisted her arm again, repeating the shook her head again. I started stomping on her "You sure about that?" "I`m sorry !" She screamed so loudly I'm sure more than two rooms heard I let her up ,I saw tears in her eyes. I was just like that before I turned six had a loud mouth and soft whipped that out of me quick and so did Jinx. Though according to DG she's sweet compared to their dad.

I took my key and paper before leaving with a bye.I looked at her "You need to watch that attitude of yours."

Rin opened the door ,a bunk bed and lots of space. Renea looked at the bunk bed "As long as you don' t have an accident ,you can have the top bunk."Rin rolled her eyes while smiling ,she watched as Renea climbed on the bare bed.

Rin watched her friend " Your not going to put the coverings on it?" Renea shook her head but stopped putting a finger crawled to her pile taking out a pillow and a stuffed went back to her bed, falling asleep.

Rin smiled as she opened her bags "Big bad ninja girl sleeping with her stuffed wolf."

Renea opened an eye ,no one insults Slush and gets away with it. She looked at her "Awww poor medic wearing a white t-shirt with blue flowers." She dropped her head down back into her pillow.

Rin rolled her eyes she had clothes in her hand "Dresser or closet ?"

Renea shifted her body "Closet."

Rin nodded her head putting her clothes in dresser "Why closet it's going to iron ?" She joked Renea had a picture of her dad ironing random laughed most likely he'd have her clothes to iron. She looked at Rin with a serious face "Ninjas don't iron… we dry clean.'

End Chapter

Bad Guy couples

Baroness & Destro Children Lilith and Cillian

Storm Shadow & June Child Junko

Cobra Commander & many partners Children Jonathon,Mischa and Elmira

Any one you want to see


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own

In an underground base

Mischa woke up to her alarm sounding , she groaned but got out of bed. She walked to her closet taking out black pants, leather tank top and underwear. She headed for the bathroom taking a shower. Just as she was enjoying it the water shut off , she sighed tiredly hating the time limit. If she had done what was told she wouldn't have it. She dried off , lotion and put on her clothes. She walked out the bathroom her hair in a towel,just as she did she felt a presence in the room. She eyed the room as she walked to her dresser with the mirror.

She took her hair out of the towel as it did she felt the presence closer. She turned kicking them only for them to grab her foot and twist her until she fell to the ground. She threw herself up and got into a fighting position. She dodged their punch but swiped the floor having them fall to the floor. She threw a vase, but not before taking her hidden gun out. As they got out of the way she aimed her gun at them.

The door opened before she started to shoot. Storm Shadow hit her wrist and she dropped it. He grabbed the gun before it fell to the ground and he took to mask off her intruder.

"How many times must I tell you two , fighting only in the required rooms. He grabbed his son by the ear and her by her hair. He had them walk out the room and down a hallway. "He attacked me and I'm getting into trouble! ? " Mischa yelled, Storm Shadow ignored her protest and had them keep walking. They knew where they were headed, training room 2.

Storm Shadow pushed them in, locking the door and setting the timer for three hours. He walked away hearing Mischa curse in English , his son swore in Japanese. He would have to give him more meditation time. He headed for his bedroom ,unlocking the door and took off hi outside clothes. He still had his pajamas on, he went into the sheets , as he got comfortable his wife scooted closer. He inhaled her scent of cherry blossoms "What happened ?" She asked with a tired tone. "Mischa and Junko were fighting in the bedroom again." He aid falling asleep. She nodded her head , kissing him on the lips.

Jonathon stopped with his workout when the alarm sounded, five hours of working the body. Ignoring the body as it cried for a stop, not drinking a drop of Gatorade. He grabbed his towel and wiped himself clean heading for the door. The guards stood attention. "Clean the gym it smells." He chugged his bottle and began to walk. He heard the clicking of heels and waited to see his mentor, Baroness. "Your father wants you in his office as soon as your presentable." He nodded his head and ran to his room , but stopped at his little sister's room. Elmira was sleeping peacefully; he noticed her breathing was a little jagged. He turned her on her back, and timed her. It was even after five minutes, he left for his room taking a shower; scrubbing hard.

After his shower, he put on a clean shirt and looked at an old picture. It was of their brother Billy ,and just like him they did not know who their mother was. Jonathon never knew what happened to him ,no one talks about it and to be second number one son he could not talk about his failure of a brother to his father. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly walking out his room to find his father. He checked the main control room ,it was empty of his fathers presence so he headed for the laboratory.

Their he saw his father typing on computer keys while watching needles inject into a soldiers skull. He walked in standing at his father's side, waiting for him to call on him. He watched fascinated as the nanotechnology took over the once human soldier.

"How is Elmira doing ?" Cobra Commander asked while looking at something he did not understand.

"Her breathing was uneven at first, but I helped stabilized it. If I may be so bold to ask what did she have ?" Jonathon asked looking at his father's back.

"The flu, now come over here and watch you shall be taking over this soon enough." Cobra Commander stepped aside, Jonathon went to his left and looked at what his father was working on. Cobra Commander began telling him what things were for and what to do in case of anything.

Elmira woke up ,her arm still hurt from the shots her father had given her. She scooted out of bed and walked to the door that connected to her brother's room. He wasn't in here, she left out the room and began to wander around. She made left turns and right turns but was not able to find her big brother anywhere. She decided to look for her mommy; she heard the clicking of boots. She ran as fast as her feet could, the clicking sound getting closer as she saw a flicker of black hair turn a corner.

"Mommy! " She screamed grabbing onto her mother's leg. Her mother stilled, and looked at her. Baroness stilled, she knew it wasn't her daughter' voice. She turned to see the Commanders youngest spawn. Elmira's long hair was due for another cut, it was passed her elbows. She sighed, she went down on her knees "Elmira I am not your mother, how many times must I tell you ?" She said with a sad tone. Elmira looked at her "Yes you are, we have the same hair and same eyes." The little girl said jumping up and down, her eyes beginning to water. Baroness felt her heart clench "We have many same features but we do not share the same blood. I am Cillian and Lilith's mother, not yours." She got up and started walking away "Where's my mommy!?" Elmira yelled and dropped to the floor and banged her fists. Baroness had stopped when she heard the drop, she saw the little girl banging her fists on the floor.

She picked her up and went to the medic, she ignored the little girl as she yelled mommy again. Baroness walked quickly out of the hall and leaned against the wall, she would not; could not get attached to the little girl. She was not her daughter, she didn't sleep with Cobra Commander she wasn't pregnant with his spawn for nine months.

They both were breathing hard, and their bodies were swore the timer beeped and all the machines had turned off. They collapsed on the ground "I am going to get you for this." Mischa said as she fell asleep. "Just try." Junko said falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own

Fire Starter and Ryder opened their room they were shocked to see three beds. "What they don't trust us alone?!" Fire Starter said dropping his stuff in the middle of the room. "Guess not." Ryder said putting his stuff on the single bed.

"Yo buddy what cha doing?" FS said, Ryder looked at him surprised "I'm getting my bed ready."

FS shook his head "No single bed is mine."

Ryder chuckled "No mine."

FS laughed stepping closer to him "No mine."

Ryder got serious "Well we got a problem."

FS sighed "That we do capn." They sighed

"How hall we settle this one?" FS asked

Ryder though about it "A match fit for us, a contest of who can take the heat." He said with a finger up.

FS looked at him "Alright, let's go find the cafeteria." He got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, what if our roommate comes and pick the single bed?"

Ryder snapped his fingers "I got paper." He wrote in sharpie how they were in the cafeteria and doing challenge to see who'd get the single bed. They'd be back when they had a winner. They headed for the elevator but not before grabbing their stuff, and headed to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator, they looked at the map, and took a picture of it with their phones.

They found the cafeteria with ease, as they headed for the buffet line they heard familiar voices.

"Try some it will be yummy." DG said holding chopsticks that held a piece of fish with some green stuff on it. They walked over to them

"Hey girls, what's up?" FS said

They smiled at them, hugging them before sitting down.

"So what are you getting?" DG asked eating the fish but spit it out. "Oh God! Who prepared this?" She asked scrubbing her tongue with a napkin.

"Something wrong DG?" Ryder asked

DG was drinking water "What isn't wrong with it. I need to find Jinx no way would she eat this, she has to have good fish." She threw the napkin onto her plate. She headed for the buffet line to get something else.

"I wonder if it's spicy." FS asked looking at the green goop.

"Why?" Rin asked

"We have a competition to see who will win the single bed." Ryder asked

Rin looked at them in concern, "All for a bed?"

"It's a single bed, do you have single beds?" FS asked

"No Renea and me, have bunk beds, what about you?" She asked looking to Heart

Heart wiped her face of spaghetti sauce "Single beds, our room is split in half." She saw her roommate with some boys. "She's the only girl in that boy band group."

They all looked at the group discreetly "Nice, clothes." FS said

DG sat down with sweet and sour chicken on her plate. "You've already seen my clothes."

"No, we are talking about her roommate." He said shaking his head and nudging his head to the group, who were in the buffet line.

"Hmm." She looked at the girl "Like the clothes."

"So onto business." FS said stopping on the table, "We have a single bed, to fight for."

Ryder nodded his head "Let's go." They headed for the buffet line

The girls hook their head "So they will burn their mouths instead of playing rock paper scissors?" Heart asked

"You know them." DG said

They both came back with plates of things that were spicy, or could add hot things to. They started by chugging a jar of pickle juice though they added a cup of cinnamon to it. Sunshine watched them with worry and Heart laughed when the two slammed their jars and hand down on the table. Ryder was first to come to, he started to eat the peppers that was mixed with chili. FS took a minute before eating the mixture he shoveled it in his mouth fast, and was finished before Ryder. Students started gathering around them watching, one student asked what they were doing.

"An idiots contest." She looked at them from her health book.

He looked to the others for explanation "One single bed." Heart said eating some ice cream.

The boy nodded and left only to come back with a jar. He put it between them "This boy is so hot that if this were a restaurant you'd need to sign a waiver."

Sunshine stood up, grabbing the jar "No, your insides are probably killing you."

The boys looked at her upset and the audience groaned some leaving. DG who couldn't wait for this to be over grabbed the bottle "Just give it to them, if it's to hot then they will have to drink something and then we can take them to the infirmary. Knowing them, we will most likely be visiting that place a lot." She poured the thick sauce onto their untouched meat. She did not see, the boys facial expression.

The boys took a bite, smirking at one another until they took three bites. They immediately spit it out and reached for what was ice cold water. The girls shook their head, the boy smirked at his family's recipe and waved bye. The boys spit out their water and pointed at one another "You sipped!"

Sunshine sighed and got up "You both did, now let's go."

DG and Heart were already at the door, looking at them. They walked to the infirmary, as they did they exchanged information on class schedule.

DG schedule

Mon-TA Jinx hand to hand combat

Tues-Weapons class

Wed-Climate tactics

Thurs-Driving practice

Friday/Sat-Volunteer all day

Sun- Free day

Ryder schedule

Mon-Gun control

Tues-Infiltration tactics

Wed-Armor and suits

Thurs-Volunteer all day

Friday/Saturday-Sniper class

Sun-Free day

Sunshine

Mon-Hand to hand training

Tues-TA hospital

Wed-Poison control

Thurs-Free day

Friday/Saturday-Volunteer Hospital

Sun-Anatomy and Physiology

Fire Starter

Mon-Free day

Tues-bomb containment and building

Wed-volunteer infirmary (Will be shown burn victim and how to treat)

Thurs-TA bomb squad

Friday/Saturday –hand to hand combat

Sunday-Sniper class

They made it to the infirmary, the head doctor and nurse had a feeling they would be seeing the two young men soon. They checked them out, "So are you excited to be working here?" The head nurse, Steven asked

Sunshine nodded her head looking to the high-tech medical equipment. "Yeah, just a bit nervous, but the good nervous." He nodded his head.

"That's understandable." Michonne said walking with Ryder "You'll be fine. Now I suggest you all go lights out will be early." She called to DG, "Your Snake Eye's daughter aren't you?"

She nodded her head "Yes, I am why?"

"Is he taking care of himself ,I remember when he was here we would have to fight him for regular checkups." She said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah he's good, us ninjas don't get sick." She said smiling

"What about the time, you thought you were dying, from that flu?" Sunshine said

DG looked at her "You have the flu, in the mountains during a blizzard, with a person who doesn't talk. And be Six!"

They laughed at her predicament "All right you all have to go, big day ahead of you." Michonne said. They nodded and left heading to the elevator. Ryder and FS didn't see their new roommate, though they didn't care that he had a single bed.

End Chapter

I don't know if the boy should be connected to one of the Joes or not


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own

When Sunshine woke up DG's things were put away and she was dressed in black pants, boots, leather jacket she saw the insignia of the GI Joe over the spot of her heart. She smiled when she saw her holding the colored dog tags.

"Remember when we made these?" DG asked

"How could I forget, it was our first "mission"." She said laughing

"So… are you ready?"

She nodded her head "I'm ready."

"Good go get dressed!" DG yelled.

She nodded and grabbed her things going into the bathroom. DG sat on the floor taking out her cell phone she texted "Good morning I love you." To her dad she put it away and waited for SunShine to finish.

When she was done she put on her dog tag and they grabbed their schedules and headed outside. It was crowded in the halls and they looked at one another when they passed a group of girls. They were over spraying themselves with perfume not wanting to smell gross. They remembered those days, SS smiled at seeing some girls with medical books. DG smirked at the vibe she was giving off; she raised an eyebrow at seeing a girl she competed with eight years ago. She couldn't wait to whip her butt again.

SS saw DG's expression it was the same she uses when she saw an interesting opponent. She knew her cousin wasn't here and neither were cobra's kids. She followed her line of vision and smirked. As they entered the elevator people gave them some space though it was cramped.

"Wasn't that Bridget?" She questioned

"Bridget who?"

"Bridget the girl from Ireland, her hair resembles that Disney princess; also she thought she was the best. You kicked her butt eight years ago."

"Oh is that her, I knew she looked familiar."

They made it to the cafeteria it was a lot louder. They got breakfast and found their friends though it wasn't hard. Heart was waving and making noises. They sat down though they saw a guy sitting at their table he was far away from them though.

DG smiled they were all wearing their dog tags. Hers was yellow, Ryder's was pink, Sunshine's was black, FS's was green and Heart's was rainbow colored.

They smiled as they sat down though they noticed that the boys were looking glum.

"What up with them?" DG asked biting into a rice ball.

"They can't taste for a few days." Heart said chuckling

"What flavor?" FS asked looking at DG's rice balls.

"Plain, I figured they couldn't screw it up." She smacked his hand away as he reached for one.

"So who's your roommate?" Sunshine asked

FS and Ryder looked at one another

"Did you ask?" Ryder asked nudging his head to their roommate.

"No, thought you were going to ask?"

"I already invited him to sit with us." Ryder said rolling his eyes.

"Fine." FS said tired "Hey roommate what's your name?" They looked at him, he turned to them fully, and they realized he had two different colored eyes.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me why your dog tag is green."

They laughed "Yeah sure."

"It's Jared."

"Fire Starter, the reason my dog tag is green is because Heart wanted it that color." He pointed to her.

She waved at him "Heart, mine is rainbow because of him."

Jared nodded looking to the others. "Sunshine and Ryder's favorite color was black." She said pointing to him.

"Ryder pink because DG loved the color." He pointed to her

"DG, yellow because Sunshine loved it."

"You said loved it , so you did this a year ago?"

They laughed "No, we did these when we were eight years old."

Jared looked impressed "Wow, so you are the alpha's kids then huh?"

They nodded and then the bell rang and they nodded to one another "See you all at lunch, same table." They nodded and went to class.

DG and Sunshine went to the dojo; they smiled and walked over to Kamakura and Jinx. Jinx shook her head "Sunshine I thought you introduced my sister to color."

She shrugged "I tried."

DG rolled her eyes "Now, what's wrong with wanting to be like sensei?"

They laughed "Alright Sunshine go to the lockers and get changed." Kamakura said.

She nodded and all three started talking about living in the mountains and how sensei was doing. They also asked her how was she doing with being in a different environment without him.

She said she was adjusting and then Jinx started the class. Though before they could get into separate groups a boy was mouthing off about how DG shouldn't be teaching them.

DG was in her ninja outfit it was like Jinx's but black instead of red. She walked over to him "Obviously you did not read the rest of the letter. You are being trained by all of Snake Eyes students I am his last student."

"Yep, we have all the ninja's kids." Heavy duty said walking down the stairs.

She smiled, hugging him "Now unless you want to go head to head with her for her position is my guest." He said looking to the guy.

He shook his head. He looked to Jinx "I just came to see who wanted to go against Princess here, I won't interrupt." She nodded to him as thanks.

She looked to the boy "Come on up, the first thing a student here learns is humility."

The boy swallowed nervously, and got pushed by people to come up. Jinx looked to her sister who was smiling at him. "Just dodge and drop to the floor."

DG nodded and they bowed to one another, he kept trying to hit her, she knocked him to the ground and grabbed his hand and held it at a painful angle. In seconds he was tapping out.

"Anyone else, want to challenge my position?" DG asked everyone was quite.

"Alright we will put you in a group of six, either you can step up or we will pick you." Jinx said and she told her siblings and three others where they will watch.

DG didn't watch her friend or the guy she butt whooped. She was watching others, mentally taking note on what they were good at what would need improvement.

Ryder

The bell rang he grabbed his bag and headed to class, the elevator took him and others to a hallway that looked like it came from a school. He found his classroom was in the middle of the hall , he didn't have to find a seat since the front rows were all open. He remembered when DG and him used to sit in the back until Sunshine yelled at them.

"Your both "cool" so sit up here with us! If you don't you will have to explain how you went from A to c near the last part of school just so you can play! I am sure your Sensei and parents would love that."

Everyone "oohed" and others said it was the last of their friendship. They were shocked when they got up and sat beside her.

"You two Fire starter!"

He looked at her wiping his eyes "I have a B"

"You sleep when you should be learning!"

He sighed and sat beside a laughing Heart; their teacher was shocked to see them in the front row but said nothing about it. They were eight it was the last year together.

As he took out a notebook and highlighters he heard people whisper "nerd" and "teachers pet." He took out the latest issue of guitar world and read an article.

"Long Range came in , came in hooking up a laptop "Sate Law"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own

Ryder smiled, he already finished his first assignment, Long Range and he talked about his parents. Long Range laughed when he saw the dog tag.

"I remember how mad your parents were."

"I still don't see why they were mad; we used what they taught us."

"Your parents did not teach you that just so you can sneak into a military room."

"That was the easy part; the hard part was getting past the guards, who were watching us."

Long Range laughed "I feel I must ask this , please do not do anything crazy."

Ryder played with his pink dog tag "Us? Do something crazy, a group of kids who are a medic, weapon specialist, a ninja, technology specialist and me as a leader, what ever could we do ?" He asked playing innocent.

"I'm just saying, plus you get caught I am sure Snake can find a suitable punishment." Long range said as the bell rang.

Ryder grabbed his stuff and headed out , though just as the elevator was closing a hand came in. He cursed.

A lot of people came racing in, until the door closed. The questions fired "You know a ninja? Who's your medic? Can I eat with you?"

After that question everyone asked that. He just ignored them, and did deep breathing like DG said to.

"Thank god." He said and went to get his food. He noticed some people went to get their own food, while everyone picked what he picked.

"So what's your name?" A girl with long hair asked while winking

He held out his hand "Ryder."

She shook his hand, while giggling "The names Angel."

He took back his hand, looking her up and down. Wearing tight tiny clothes, and had for now fake tattoos.

"I bet you're not." He grabbed water and went to pay for food.

"Well Ryder, I would love to ride you anytime." She whispered and went to get her own food. He shivered and went to his table; he smiled when he saw Jared.

"Hey."

Jared nodded to him, while eating some carrots. "You are popular."

Ryder shivered again "Do not remind me."

He started eating his steak, and the two enjoyed the silence. They noticed how Sunshine dropped at the table in relief.

"Hard day?" Jared asked with amusement.

"Muscles sore." She groaned out.

"Stop complaining." DG said and getting Sunshine's card and went to get their food.

"Why are you wet?" Ryder asked noticing her wet shirt and hair.

"I showered." She said in a "duh" tone.

"Why, you couldn't have worked that hard." Jared asked

They both laugh "You have never trained with a ninja." Ryder said

"You have?" Jared asked impressed

They nodded "With DG's Sensei."

DG was coming right when he said; she dropped the tray's "Where? Where?" She said looking around

"You know, you remind me of a puppy waiting for its master." Sunshine said biting into an apple

DG poked her friends shoulder "Ouch"! She said jumping up

Someone came up with a lunch tray; they smelled him before he approached. "Hey DG, do you mind if we spar later on?"

DG was nice and didn't insult him "Sure." She wrote down her room number and floor "I will write a schedule on the door, when I'm not busy."

He nodded enthusiastically, they were happy he left. "I'm glad you showered." Jared said

SS smiled and started eating more vegetables. "Why all this?"

"You will keep it down. We may have an hour to ourselves but still some moves could cause you to puke."

DG said sipping some soup "Why do eat Japanese food?" Jared asked

"I was raised in Japanese culture, since it's my Sensei's way of life." She said eating a dumpling

He nodded and finished his chips.

"Ryder, someone wants you." Heart said with a smile sitting down, and nudging her head. She sat in her spot and eating her sub.

He looked to where she was looking and they heard girl's squealing. He nodded to them and looked to Heart "Why?"

"I think it's cute, you blush." She said smiling

They continued eating, until the smell of smoke came closer. "Is something on fire?" Jared asked in concern

"No." They all said continuing what they were doing.

"Then what is that smell?"

"Barbeque and Fire Starter, they just want to waste money don't they?" SS said shaking her head

"Hello! Hello!" FS said smiling

They looked to their friend and his teacher, they shook his hand and DG bowed to him.

"Just wanted to know that you are all invited to a spectacular show, thanks to your friend here." Barbeque said patting him on the back and leaving.

They all paled.

"Fire Starter, what are you doing?" Ryder asked as they followed him into line.

"It's just a yay school started, celebration." He said picking out a tuna sub and chips

They sat down with him "Who's helping you?" Jared asked also concerned

"I'm not supposed to say but since your my best friends, and roommate "BlowTorch, Zap and…Tunnel Rat"

"Daddy!" SS said with a smile

He nodded "Act surprised." He said eating his tuna

"BlowTorch" Heart said

"Zap." Ryder said

"What's the big deal? I mean they are adults." Jared said

"They babysat FS one time; he is now the person we know today." DG said

Jared got wide eyed "This is bad."

"Our tax dollars at work." DG said shaking her head

"You're not from this country." Ryder joked

DG smiled "Oh yeah, good thing to." She sips her drink, while thinking how crazy will the celebration be.

Cobra Facility

Mischa and Junko woke up by being wet.

"What the hell!" Mischa yelled standing up, Junko yelled the same thing, in Japanese.

They looked to see laughing; they both groaned "I thought you left!" Mischa yelled moving her wet hair from her face.

"Your daddy needed my dad." The girl said crossing her arms. She looked to Junko "Hey Junko."

"Whatever." He said not looking at her

She pouted, walking over to him "Don't act like that."

"Zena!" Her father yelled

She jumped and then smiled at her father, " In here daddy."

"Commander here she is." He said

"Does she have your abilities as well?" Cobra Commander asked circling around her

"You better believe it." She said with a smirk

"Zena!" Zartan yelled looking at Cobra Commander "Apologies , sir."

"My daughter is the same."

"When will the others arrive?"

"Soon."

They left

"Your cousins are coming ?" Mischa asked with dread.

Zena smiled playing with a pink strand "Yep" She walked over to Junko "Do you mind showing me my room?"

"Mischa and me have to meet with Lilith." He took her hand and they ran out.


End file.
